The present invention is directed to the sports field. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a portable horseshoe pitching station suitable for both indoor and outdoor use when employing rubber pitching shoes.
Pitching horseshoes is becoming an increasingly popular pastime. However, the conventional layout requiring a permanent pit and conventional metal shoes is a deterrent to use in certain environments. These environments include school playgrounds, correctional institutions, indoor locations including gymnasiums, and the like.
It is among the objects of the present invention to remove this deterrent by providing a portable pitching station which may be used indoors or outdoors with elastomeric pitching shoes. Applicants have already filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/906,847 on Oct. 3, 2007 directed to the elastomeric shoes which is hereby incorporated by reference. The portable pitching station of the present invention comprises apparatus for both outdoor and indoor use in conjunction with elastomeric pitching shoes, the portable horseshoe pitching station comprising a) a rectangular ground-engaging fabric base; b) a fabric cushion or pillow-top attached to the fabric base forming a plurality of pillow pockets; c) a multi-section board sandwiched between the rectangular ground-engaging fabric base and said fabric pillow-top; d) a fill material inserted into at least one of said plurality of pillow pockets; e) a plate secured between said fabric base and said fabric pillow-top; f) a stake affixed to said plate and protruding through said fabric pillow-top. The fabric base is made of a material selected from a group consisting of coated fabric and uncoated woven fabric. The fabric pillow-top is also made of a coated woven fabric or an uncoated woven fabric. The multi-section board is preferably made of a plastic material and, most preferably from high density polyethylene.
The fill material is selected from a group consisting of virgin thermoplastic polymer pellets, virgin thermoset polymer pellets, recycled thermoplastic polymer pellets, recycled thermoset polymer pellets, granulated natural rubber, granulated synthetic rubber, dried agricultural products, granulated clay, sand, crushed stone, sawdust, wood chips, shavings, wood pellets, natural fibers, and artificial fibers. When plastic materials are used, they may be selected from a list of amorphous or semi-crystalline materials including polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), polyamide (PA), polyamide-Imide, polyarylates, polybutylene, polybutylene terephthalate (PBT), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polycarbonate (PC), acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS), styrene acrylonitrile, styrene butadiene, other styrene copolymers, polyketones, polyphenylene oxide, polyphenylene sulfide, polystyrene, acetal polyurethanes, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), polyvinyl acetate, other vinyls, sulfone polymers, saturated thermoplastic polyesters, unsaturated thermoplastic polyesters, melamine-formaldehyde, urea-formaldehyde, nitrile resins, and phenolics.
Preferably seams are formed between the plurality of pillow pockets at junctures of the multi-section boards, the seams facilitating folding of the portable horseshoe pitching station into a transportable, stored configuration. Also included are a) a first handle secured to a first forward edge of the rectangular fabric base b) a second handle secured to a second rear edge of the rectangular fabric base; c) a hook-and-loop fabric fastener securing the first handle to the second handle when the portable pitching station is folded into its transportable, stored configuration. More preferably, the first and second handles comprise the terminal ends of a continuous loop of webbing material stitched to the fabric base. Hook-and-loop strips and a grommet secure the pillow-top to the base.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.